Lucario's Sacrafice
by BurningLucario
Summary: Somewhere, deep in the woods, a pack of Lucario lives in harmony. But when Team Cobalt, an evil team who desires to control Aura, burns the field, the Alpha is weakened. He doesn't see much Alpha potential in the current Riolu, so he sacrafices himself for a human child which will be turned into a Riolu.


**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Avros was in a desperate situation. The meadow was being burnt to the ground, and his old age, the Lucario couldn't protect the pack anymore. All the other Lucarios in the group were not trained in fighting or Aura, and Aura Guardians caught the rest of the Protectors. There was only one thing left to do, for the sake of the pack.

Avros needed to sacrifice himself.

There was an old legend passed from Lucario to Riolu, where the Alpha of the pack could sacrifice him or herself to transform a strong infant human into a Riolu. They must have the ability to use Aura, or the Alpha will die with no purpose. Even though the human would be a Riolu, they will never have the ability to use Aura, and if they do have the ability, it will not be strong. He had to get away if he was going to see the Aura bearing children of the world.

After a while of running from the burning field, Avros said, "The Aura is with me." He had a small tone of depression in his voice.

Avros put his hands to his chest, and a bright blue glow surrounded the old Lucario. He closed his eyes and saw a large blue and black globe. It had several bright blue dots on it, and he instinctually knew these dots represented children that had the ability to use Aura. Somehow, he knew that he could view the backstories of the infants. Most were rich children of Aura Guardians, so he saw some Omegas, the fighting team of the pack. The children would be greatly missed, and Avros wouldn't want that.

After watching several backstories, one hit him right _there._ There was a newborn whose relatives were killed by the team who started the blaze, Team Cobalt. Her family was known for wielding Aura, and Team Cobalt desires more than anything to control Aura.

_She is the one, _Avros thought. He opened his eyes, and he saw that, indeed, no time had passed.

This time, he focused on where the child currently resided. Arvos didn't know where his Aura would take him, but he trusted it.

In a flash of blue light, Arvos appeared in a back alley of a street. He was disgusted when he saw a little girl, indeed the one from his vision, sitting in a pile of trash, bawling.

"Shush, little one." The old Alpha said. She imminently stopped crying and stared intently at the Lucario. Arvos picked her up and then teleported back to the burning fields.

Arvos took the human child to one of the only remaining Lucarios. Foxglove was a master of Aura, perhaps better than Avros, but instead of taking a position in the Omegas, she chose to

The meadow was done burning, now the only sign of the fire was smoke rising from charred ground. All the homes were safe, as they were holes underground. He put the child on his back, and ran. The girl was giggling wildly, not knowing that the moments ahead would change her life forever.

Since he memorized all of the Lucario's homes, it didn't take long to get to Foxglove's dwelling. The only thing stopping Avros was the still blistering hot ground and his aching bones.

"Foxglove. Come out. The coast is clear." Avros stated. The Lucario emerged out of the hole. Avros noticed the small Riolus that were grasping on the Foxglove's legs, quivering in terror. One of them was the standard baby color, where the fur was a lighter color, and one had a golden color to her, and even though she was the youngest, she had very thick and dark fur.

Avros kneeled down and patted the heads of the children. He looked to the smaller of the two, the one with the alternate coloring, and said, "Autumn, you are going to have a new sister. So are you, Ares." He lifted the child over his head, her green eyes reflecting the setting sun.

Foxglove gasped. "_No!_ You… couldn't…" She wiped a tear that was quickly forming, and said her goodbyes. Aurum and Ares did the same, even though they had no idea what was currently happening.

Avros went into a full-blown hug with Foxglove, and the Riolus hugged his legs. As they were hugging, Avros whispered instructions to Foxglove.

"Every day, train her in Aura. I can sense that it will be her strongpoint. Every New, Half, and Full moon take her out to the Swords Of Justice. They will teach her how to fight." Avros said.

By now, Foxglove and the children were all crying, no, sobbing, locked in the embrace. Foxglove finally gathered the courage to say, "Good luck. I… I… Love you, Avros. Hopefully I will see you again."

Avros went to work with the child. He focused all of his essence, his Aura, on the child. The girl was surrounded in a blue light and Avros could feel all of his energy fading.

Avros was starting to float, and as he was disappearing, he almost sneaked a kiss on the female Lucario.

The once human child was now starting to rapidly change, hands and feet changing to paws, ears becoming pointed and moving to the top of her head, a yellow collar forming around the neck area, a mask covering her face, and a tail sprouted. Soon, the only thing left reminding her of her short life as a human was her entrancingly beautiful green eyes.

**A/N: Hi guys, Its BurningLucario, and thanks for checking this out! Even though, for the most part, I did this by myself, I did have some help from my friend SuicuneSwag! Check her out!**


End file.
